


Bellum

by Bleachanimefan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Family, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Guardian Angels, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan
Summary: The son of Alastor and Anna gets caught in a battle between good and evil. Aiden wasn't exactly born normal per say, in fact, he was "special." He had ability to manipulate fire, and also a shadow friend, his shadow, who he considers to be his brother, that he named Shade. Aiden has lead a sheltered life with his mother since his father had left them. However, on one fateful day, Aiden stumbled across a mysterious girl that appeared to be around his age, Evangeline. Now, super natural forces have stolen his mother from him and are trying to eliminate him. Anna is about to be put on trial along with Alastor for judgement. It is now a race against time for Aiden to save them before they are lost to him forever. Can Aiden rescue his parents and uncover the reason why these forces want him dead before it's too late?
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Kudos: 6





	Bellum

It was a hot summer's day, in Greensboro, Alabama. The clock struck at 3:30 as a bell rang in the hallways of a school. By the dozens, children ran out of the classrooms eager and excited to leave the hellhole. However, one boy sat in a chair in the principals office. His name was Aiden. He looked to be close in his preteens. He had a slender and skinny body, but fit for his age. He was also surprisingly taller in stature, gangly long arms and legs, compared to the other kids, it was unusual. His mother always told him that it was probably just early puberty. The boy had short thick brown hair and hard to manage, like his father, his mother always told him.

The boy had his father's charm, which was apparently true, considering all of the girls and female teachers in his class always fawn over him. He didn't mind it not one bit. But, with admiration there was always something else. It also made the boy a subject to bullies. The boys and male teachers in his class would constantly pick on or berate him. It was plain jealously, always was, always hazbin. It was also the reason why he was in here now instead of being home with his mama.

Now, here he was in the principals office. Aiden always tried to be a model student even if some of the classes were pretty useless and had little interest to him, besides math and reading, his favorite was music. He had gotten praise from his teacher that he was a musical prodigy. Aiden could play every single instrument and play every song perfectly without a bad note.

Aiden skin was a brown caramel shade in color but also pale and fair. He had blue eyes, like his mother's. He was wearing a dark blue vest with a white collar, brown slacks and white tennis shoes. 

His mother told him the she picked out the name. She told Aiden that when he was little, she saw him create fire from his hands from out of thin air. Aiden snorted as he laughed to himself remembering the look on his mother's face as he nearly almost set the house on fire on that day as well. Aiden remembered on that night, his mother pulled him aside taking him to his room for a talk. She told him that he was special and she made him promise not to use his magic out in public unless he absolutely had no other choice. 

Aiden begrudgingly watched as he saw the others left. He wished that he was home. He wanted to play with his harmonica and make dinner with his mom. Aiden cringed as he could hear his mother's voice screaming furiously, arguing in the other room to the principals office. Aiden felt his stomach grumble, hungry. The aroma of coffee and donuts hit his nose. He wasn't a fan of sweets but coffee on the other hand, he loved it! He drink it non-stop breakfast, lunch and dinner. His mother had to cut him off of it.

Now he's been three days sober, still jittery and craving the caffeine. Aiden glanced over at the assistant principal who was typing away on her keyboard, Mrs. Appleby. She was a large heavyset woman, with a plump round face with dark black hair. She had makeup that looked like it was caked on. She was also wearing a white blouse and black skirt. The woman stopped and shifted her gaze over towards the boy. She sighed and shook her head with a small smile on her face. 

"Again?" she asked. Aiden nodded.

"Again..." he replied. The woman let out a laugh that sound like a hyena. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can ya, Aiden Hazbin?" Aiden smiled, sheepishly, shrugging his hands. 

"It's not like I do it on purpose," he said. "That goes to my brother. It's his fault that I'm in this mess to begin with." Mrs. Appleby stared at Aiden with an un-amused look on her face.

"Right, your "imaginary friend." " she quoted with her fingers.

Aiden frowned and looked away from her, with his arms crossed. A sudden shift of movement caught his attention in the corner of his eye. A dark shadow appeared behind the assistant principal, hovering menacingly over her. It was a shadow, his shadow, his brother, Shade. The shadow had a mischievous look in it's eyes as it pointed at Mrs. Appleby, then started copying her movements and mimicking her. Aiden's eye widen as he covered his mouth and tried to stop himself from laughing. Then the shadow gestured his hands over towards the cup of coffee that was sitting on the desk, pointing at it. It picked up the cup and was about to dump it on top of the woman's head. Aiden quickly shook his head, trying to tell it to stop. 

Bang! The door quickly swung open, beside Aiden, as he jumped and cringed as well, knowing who it was. A woman with long brown hair, wearing a blue rock band shirt, with a yellow moon on it, and dark jeans quickly walked into the room. The principal followed behind her along with his teacher, protesting. Her pale blue eyes glared furiously at them and they quickly shut their mouths. 

"You people are crazy!" she exclaimed. "Aiden's better off home-schooled than with you sickos!"

THAT woman was his mother, Anna.

Everyone froze staring at her in shock, startled. Mrs. Appleby's mouth had dropped a little, still startled, and her hands still hovering over the keyboard. Shade, still hovered over the assistant, with a halfway cup, about to be poured on her with a terrified looked on it's face. Anna turned her head, looking at Aiden, who quickly shifted his eyes away from her. She turned her gaze back over towards the shadow, now with a furious glare. Aiden's shadow flinched, backing off, setting the cup back down onto the desk and shrank away, disappearing.

"Come on Aiden, we're leaving!" Anna called out as she walked away leaving the office. Aiden stood up and followed after his mother until he stopped. He turned to Mrs. Appleby.

"I'd be careful getting up if I were you," Aiden said, smiling. "Bye-Bye!" He left running after his mother.

The principal turned to the assistant asking her to call in the next student. As Mrs. Appleby stood up and took one step, she toppled over, tripping, knocking over her desk and some of the contents on it, papers flying away. The assistant looked down, baffled, staring at her shoes seeing the the laces were intertwined as they were tied together, wondering how that happened.


End file.
